User talk:EvergreenFir
Question about templates Dear EvergreenFir, I know most about making templates and how they work, but I have a question: how do you make a trigger? By that, I mean, instead of } creating "b" on the template, I'm saying that "b" will trigger it to show a specific message ©. If I had a good example, I'd say the appearance templates on the Gravity Falls wiki - 201m wouldn't make "201m", it would make "201. Scary-oke (mentioned)". You see what I'm going at here? So yeah. Can you tell me how to make triggers on a template? Thanks, AClockworkOrange 03:23, September 18, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Sorry about talk pages instead of message walls, if this bothers you - I plan to make this wiki use more oldschool Wikia features mixed in with the new ones. :Hey AClockworkOrange. In the case of the Appear template, it uses 3 templates: Appear/Ep, Appear/Season, and Appear/sidenote. By using these subtemplates, you can handle contingencies like "201m". Take a look at the coding of those pages and let me know if you have questions on it. You can also use IF statements but those can get complicated quickly. Might also look at the Thank template. It uses similar mechanisms. 03:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I still seem to be quite confused. I used the Thank template as a guide and I ended up with Template:EpisodeCharacters and Template:EpisodeCharacters/1, and I ended up telling myself "what the flarp am I doing". ::In a nutshell, yeah, I'm confused. If you're wondering what that template's triggers are, I plan for "Yes" to not only make it say "Yes" but create a green background, same with "No" but a red bg instead. ~ACO 23:15, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, and BTW, a little tip with talk pages: reply on my talk page (it only gives a notification if it is your own page). ~ACO 23:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Every one of those is based on if that specific character appears in said episode, not to matter whether segment they appear in (I list episodes by half-hours, not depending on 11-minute segments). So, |doraemon=yes or |doraemon=y will make the background of the first column, second row green and it will say "Yes", as in, he appears in the episode. Then, there's a possibility, err, Soby, won't have appeared in the episode, so |soby=no or |soby=n will make the background of the twelfth column (where Soby is), second row red and say "No", as in, he doesn't appear. I do not plan to base it off of their role in the episode - you know, main role, side role, cameo, whether they spoke or not, etc - and I only took the characters that are credited in every episode at the end. ~ACO 00:12, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::And if not |doraemon=yes|noby=yes and etc., then just |yes|yes|yes|yes|yes|no and etc. in the order they appear on that template. ~ACO 00:15, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Appear column That's the yes/no thing, whether they appeared or not. ~ACO 03:16, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Correct. ~ACO 03:21, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EvergreenFir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AClockworkOrange (talk) 03:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC)